


禁忌2

by oudegezi529



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudegezi529/pseuds/oudegezi529
Kudos: 3





	禁忌2

流萤往手上挤了点润滑液，在指尖搓着——他的心头肉正在床上沉沉睡着。

从一朋友那里买了点安眠药，劲头大，老白被自己下了药后，已经睡了挺久了。低头看老白，老白的睡姿毫无防备的样子，看起来梦里的他不知道接下来该发生什么。

“怎么可能甘心让你和他结婚....”

“不是还要好好当我的情人吗？”

流萤扒下老白的短裤和内裤，粉红色的后穴和性器就暴露在空气里:老白性器还是软的，蔫在那里，好像也在做美梦。他的后穴——上次虽然已经被自己进入了，但还是看起来粉嫩如初，像处子的穴口——可惜已经不是处了。

真不知道瓦不管新婚那天插入你的时候，他的表情多么好看呢。

在得知老白找了个叫瓦不管的人做男朋友的第一天，流萤就强制老白与自己进行性行为。

“他阳光开朗，温柔体贴，所以你不喜欢我吗？”

老白睡的好沉啊，恬淡的睡颜是不可碰触是纯白面孔，但却与自己多次触碰禁忌——自己的性器不知道几次入侵过他的生殖腔了。

流萤准备了避孕套。慢慢褪下老白的睡裤，用两指间黏滑的润滑剂轻轻拂上老白的后穴。大概是温热的身体被自己冰凉的双指惊吓到了，老白闷哼了一声。不过没有醒，安眠药药效很厉害。

流萤把一指慢慢往里塞入，因为穴口也曾被自己进入过，所以扩张还是很容易。在第一根指头染上了他的温度后，流萤把第二根也伸了进去，慢慢在里面抽动，接着旋转，搅动，指尖的润滑液也几乎与老白的爱液相融。睡梦里的老白可能也感受到了体下的情潮，细喘了几声，睡眠均匀的呼吸变得波动起来，双腿微微相靠。

惊醒老白的不是流萤的手指——流萤最近买了个好东西，他把手指拔出来，取而代之，是一个震动棒，在空气中传播着微微声响，正对着老白的穴口，稍作犹豫，便抵了上去。那还不够，流萤借着刚扩张好的那一股滑劲儿，把震动棒的前端塞了进去。

震动在老白的体内扩散开，在朦胧里，他好像梦见瓦不管伏在自己身上，不断对自己的后穴慢慢挑弄——尽管自己还没有允许他在婚前与自己性行为....即使是这样的自己，瓦不管也愿意与自己做爱吗？

梦里的老白挺高兴了，他没睁眼就喊了一句梦话:“管...管管。”

流萤一愣，随后便是莫大的的愤怒涌上心头。流萤不会把生气通过嘶吼摔打表现出来——而是更残忍的形式:那根蛮粗蛮长的震动棒一举捅入老白的后穴——这已经不是在试水了，老白直接顶起上胯叫着醒了过来。

他睁眼看见的不是梦里的瓦不管，而是自己的竹马瞪着自己，用异物疯狂地侵犯自己。

“你是故意的吗？”流萤还在用手指顶着那个震动棒，老白刚清醒的身子受不了那么大刺激，甩动着自己的性器想要往后退去。两人的信息素已经胡搅蛮缠在一起——恐惧与愤怒，激烈的性爱已经是无可避免的了。

“不..不是...嗯...嗯嗯啊...”老白长着嘴巴想要解释什么，但是大脑却紧张得组织不好语言，他撑着身子往后退，流萤却步步紧追，后脑勺撞到了床边，自己已经完全被流萤以一种糟糕的姿态逼进墙角了，他甚至更加不给自己留余地，自己蜷缩着身子，张开双腿，后穴和性器一览无余地顶在流萤面前。

流萤一手抓住老白的左腿，伸出舌头舔舐着老白两腿间最软的白肉，轻轻地用舌苔从下抚摸到脚踝，引得老白一阵瘙痒，羞得他只能别过头紧闭双眼，不忍看自己双腿劈开被人戏弄的样子。

“萤萤...我求你..哈...不要再这样了....”老白想要把流萤推开，流萤不爽，一口咬在脚腕上，让老白把手收回去。

“我和他结婚...已经是板上钉钉了....嗯...啊!”老白突然觉得震动棒快要送自己去高潮了，腰部不自然的扭动，自然引起了流萤的注意。

老白期待着快感的到来，并为此做好呻吟的准备的时候——流萤把震动棒抽了出来，涌动的情潮被制止，老白觉得自己被戏弄一般，甩过头去瞪着流萤，却发现流萤也在瞪自己。

“怎么，不是要我停手吗？”流萤跪坐起来，把自己的裤子脱了，露出自己的性器，抵在老白嘴边。

“想要就先给我舔舔。”

老白跪在流萤面前，自己本来在一点一点舔着流萤的龟头，可是流萤要自己含进去。他张开嘴，只含进了龟头。流萤不满意，抓着自己的头，就按着往自己喉咙眼里怼，另一只手绕过老白的后背去揪老白胸前的乳头。老白喘不过气来，嘴里的舌头与口水不知道该拿这个庞然大物怎么办。

后穴还挂着那根震动棒，屁股的软肉都随之颠动。自己的双颊一次次被流萤的性器磨得发烫，腥臭味在口腔里散开——流萤大概没有洗过那里。性器胀大，流萤把他的老二拔出，压着龟头，先把老白的舌苔射满，余下地精液便让他们挂满发丝，抹在脸上和眼睫毛上。

“我想给你打乳钉...在上面刻着流萤两个字。”流萤眯着眼睛，笑着看向面前的老白，老白的双眼挂着眼泪，听了流萤的话，当真，捂着胸前的两点就往后退。

震动棒不知道什么时候掉了，两人也没有管它，流萤拽着老白的腰就往自己这边送过来——omega的力气还是太小了，自己的两腿再次被流萤打开，那根震动棒掉到自己耳边作响。

十指相扣，本来是相爱之人的做爱姿势，流萤却伸出双手，与自己的食指扣在一起，随后就把他的性器顶了进来。

流萤的吻落下，落在自己的脖子上，在靠近肩膀的地方亲着，吻着，没有过多粗鲁的动作，只是瘙痒着老白。下体的抽插也没有太快，反而和以前比，很体贴。

老白因为瘙痒，头不停地摩擦着流萤的头发。这温柔好像是假的，但却很真实——就像是从前的流萤:

他第一次打架是在孩子头手下保护自己，

他每天都来找自己玩，

他在家期待着自己分化的消息，

他即使没有和自己考上同一所大学也每天早早送自己去学校，

但..

他粗鲁地把自己按在床上，也许他是想问个为什么，

他哭了，自己感觉到他的泪流在自己肩头。

流萤突然加快了速度，打断了老白的思绪，取而代之是自己停不下来的喘息。肉壁与肉棒之间的激烈摩擦，不管经历几次，带给老白都是一次次飞升的快感，自己的穴口被拨开，爱液顺着屁股缝滑下，湿了床单。流萤摸清了老白的身体，顶击这老白的情欲最爱的点，引得老白一阵阵浪叫，老白身体颤抖着，翻滚这，自己全身肢体被禁锢着，迎来了高潮。

......

“我的婚礼...你来吗？”

“不来..我还不想我和那个第三者认识。”

“你真的很不讲理。”

end


End file.
